


Confession Cake

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Cake, Crying, Fluff, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Patton finally works up the nerve to confess his feelings to Janus and Virgil, but since he's not very good at words he tries and confesses to them with a cake.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Confession Cake

Patton groaned as he covered his face with a plush pillow. He was in the Imagination with Roman and Remus, the place was decked out to resemble a bedroom slumber party with lots of pillows and plush chairs stuffed in a little bedroom. Roman was splayed on the bed with a bowl of kettle corn popcorn, hardly even watching the Disney movie they had on and Remus was upside down in a beanbag chair on the floor next to Patton.

What had started out as a fun sleepover had turned into an intervention where the twins had ambushed Patton in an attempt to try and get him to confess to his crushes, Janus and Virgil. And while Patton was one to actively go to Roman and Remus and gush to them about how he felt- he found their little trick on him highly embarrassing. He didn't- well he didn't know how to talk to Virgil and Janus about how he felt and he struggled with how to make his affections known since he was already an overly affectionate person.

"You just got to tell them that they have a great ass!" Recommended Remus beside him, "Plain and simple!"

Patton pulled his red face out of the pillow, "No!" He gasped, "I couldn't do that! That's- oh good gosh, how do you even  _ say  _ that?" He asked, reaching into the nearby open container of peanut butter cookies that he had brought to the sleep over and grabbed one. He hesitated before grabbing a second cookie, it was a two cookie kind of night.

Rolling his eyes, Remus sat up. "Like this, ' _ Patton, you have a thicc ass.'" _

Roman cringed on the bed and sighed, "Yeah,  _ no."  _ He slid off the bed and shoved Remus off the beanbag he was sitting in, stealing his seat. "Padre, don't listen to anything he says." He pointed to Remus, "What you need to do is woo them with a great romantic gesture!"

Getting up off the floor, Remus elbowed Roman for his seat back. "No! You need to tell them that you'd kill for them and that they have enough cake to open a bakery!"

As he munched on one of his two cookies, Patton shook his head. He knew Roman and Remus were just trying to help him, but their advice was too-  _ them.  _ "I'm not good at either of those things." He mumbled, looking at his cookies. Why did his heart have to be so complicated? "I try to- I've tried flirting with them but I'm not really good at that either."

Remus and Roman paused their elbowing of each other in the ribs to get more of the single beanbag for themselves and opted for sharing it. They looked at each other before looking back at Patton. "What are you good at then?" Asked Roman hurriedly.

Shrugging softly, Patton took another bite of his cookie, finishing the first one. He wasn't good at other things like the other sides were. He wasn't creative like Remus and Roman, or smart like Logan, or good at keeping Thomas safe like Virgil and Janus. He was just- Patton.

Remus eyed the second cookie in Patton's hands and quickly swiped it. "Baking! You're good at that shit!" He waved the cookie around before stuffing it in his mouth.

Perking up some, Patton nodded. "Y-Yeah! I guess I'm not too bad at that, but I don't know how baking is going to let me tell Janus and Virgil that I'm head over heels in love with them." He laughed softly, "What am I going to do? Bake them a confession cake?"

In a second, Roman and Remus were both grinning at Patton.

It took a second for things to click for Patton though, "Wait- " He started, "You guys think that that's actually a good idea?"

"Yes!" Nodded Roman.

"Better than John Wilkes Booth's idea to off Lincoln!" Agreed Remus. "Get that cake  _ with _ a cake!"

Hesitating, Patton looked around the room. "Like- now?"

"Now!" The twins urged him.

Still somewhat confused with how quickly things were going, Patton stood up. He grabbed one last cookie from the container for the road before he was ushered excitedly from the room by Roman and Remus. After they basically shoved him out the door, Patton found himself out on the skirts of the Imagination, alone.

Patton took a few turns around, trying to figure out where he was. He wasn't very good at navigating the Imagination himself, but luckily he found his way out and back into the halls of the Mind Palace fairly easily. His second peanut butter cookie was gone, but he wished he had a third or even a fourth one on him. Patton was a nervous eater and by gosh was he starting to feel nervous then. He was going to confess to Virgil and Janus and he was going to do it with a cake.

But confessing to them, it felt- well it just felt like something that Patton would never actually  _ do.  _ Sure, whenever he was around Virgil or Janus his heart beat so fast that Patton thought he might die. Or when Virgil smiled all Patton wanted to do was make him so happy that he would never have a reason to stop smiling again. Or when Janus laughed- good gracious his  _ laugh  _ had Patton on a happy high for the rest of the day.

Yeah, sure Patton liked them- he loved them, but confessing to them was… wasn't something he was sure he could do. Patton could love just fine, he was the center of Thomas' emotions after all, but he wasn't very good at explaining his emotions or saying things. He showed how he felt, so he wasn't accustomed to saying how he felt… Which was a must if you were wanting to confess your love to the people whom you loved the most.

"I don't even know what type of cake they like," Patton sighed quietly to himself as he stepped into the kitchen. He paused, his eyes widening.  _ "I don't even know what type of cake they like!  _ Oh no!" He slapped his hand to the side of his head and grumbled, "Peaches and pie, how am I supposed to do this?"

Looking around the kitchen, Patton wondered what to do. He couldn't just make  _ any  _ cake for them, what if he made one they didn't like? And he couldn't ask Janus and Virgil what type of cake they liked either because then that would give away the surprise that he was making them a cake in the first place. "Who would know what their favourite cake is?" Patton muttered to himself, fretting with his hands, rubbing them.

Then just like that, an idea popped into Patton's head. "Logan!" He gasped, a smile coming to his face. "He knows everything! I bet he would know what cakes Janus and Virgil like!" And off like a shot, Patton left the kitchen and turned back down the hall towards Logan's room.

When Patton arrived at Logan's door, he was too much in a hurry to bother with his usual  _ shave and a haircut  _ knock, and instead knocked louder than he meant to three times.

"Come in," Logan called from the other side of the door and Patton quickly entered.

Before Patton was even fully inside Logan's room, he started talking. "Logan, you're smart right?"

Logan, who was in bed with his unicorn onesie on and a copy of  _ Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe  _ cracked open in his lap looked very confused by Patton's question. "Yes…?" He answered slowly, inserting a bookmark in his book and closing it beside him. "Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing," Patton said quickly. He stood in the middle of Logan's room and nervously fidgeted with his hands. "But if you're smart then you must know what flavour of cake Virgil and Janus like best."

If Logan hadn't looked confused before, he surely did then. "Cake flavours? Isn't that your area of expertise?" He asked slowly, sitting up.

Sighing, Patton ran a hand through his hair. "It  _ is,  _ but I've never made them cake before so I don't know! Please, Lo', do you know?" He pleaded, giving Logan his best puppy eyes.

With a shake of his head, Logan waved Patton off. "Stop that-. I may not know Virgil's preferred flavour of cake but Janus did say to me in passing that he was fond of yellow cake."

A smile spread across Patton's face and he squealed, "Logan, you're a lifesaver!" He hurried across the room and before Logan could object, he threw his arms around his neck in a hug that left Logan's glasses crooked on his face. "Thank you!"

Logan looked rather ruffled when Patton pulled away, but nonetheless he nodded softly, the smallest of smiles on his lips. "I hope it helps with whatever you're doing I suppose."

"It helps bunches, thanks!" Smiled Patton, walking backwards out of Logan's room with a wave and shutting the door behind him.

"Yellow cake, I should have guessed!" Patton said to himself as he walked back to the kitchen. "Jan likes everything yellow…" The thought made him smile softly, but his smile fell when he remembered that he still didn't know what type of cake Virgil liked. "Everyone likes yellow cake, don't they?" He wondered aloud as he entered the kitchen a second time. "Thomas likes it at least… so maybe Virgil likes it too."

The idea surely was a stretch but by gosh did Patton hope it was true. With that in mind, he set to work making a yellow cake for the two sides he was in love with. He found two round, eight inch cake pans and greased them up before raiding the high cabinets for boxed, yellow cake mix. From there, Patton whipped up the batter and baked the two pans of cake, pouring all the love he felt for Janus and Virgil both into his work as he did so.

After the cake was done baking, Patton let it cool for a while in the pans before removing it and placing them on some wax paper. Then when the cake was completely cool, he took a knife and sliced off the rounded tops of each of the cakes and took it around the sides to get the uneven edges as well. He had some trouble finding the cake server and finally had to settle for using a regular dinner plate, but he hoped neither Virgil or Janus would mind.

Before Patton placed the first of the cakes on the plate, however, he grabbed the chocolate icing that came with the yellow cake mix and with a butter knife spread a little on the center of the plate so the cake wouldn't slide around. Then he took the first yellow cake, put it on the plate, and iced it fully with the same chocolate icing before putting the second cake on top and icing it too.

With the cake iced, Patton licked the remaining icing off the knife before placing it in the sink. Then he cleaned up the kitchen, throwing away the cake scraps and wax paper with the empty icing containers and putting the cake pans in the sink. With the area clean again, Patton's head was a bit clearer and it was easier to think. He looked at the cake, it looked fine, but if anything, a bit plain. He didn't have anymore icing to use to decorate it, and it was getting late so he didn't want to take the time to make some more, so there was only one thing for him to use,  _ sprinkles. _

Patton liked sprinkles, they were pretty and cheerful, and an easy way to add a pop of colour to any cake. He just hoped that Janus and Virgil were fans of them as well. Biting his lip, he turned to the spinning cabinet that housed too many things, sprinkles being one of those many things. He spun it quickly until different jars of bright sprinkles caught his eye on the bottom shelf. There were three jars of sprinkles and Patton grabbed all of them and put them on the counter next to the cake.

In one of the jars there were rainbow sprinkles, in another there were yellow stars, and in the third there were tiny pink and white hearts. Immediately, Patton knew which sprinkles would be perfect for the cake. He picked up the jar of heart sprinkles in one hand, and the other sprinkles in the other. "Well- if I am telling them how I feel, I really ought to put my  _ heart  _ into it." He giggled as he put the star and rainbow sprinkles away before returning to his cake with the heart sprinkles.

Patton used almost the entire jar of sprinkles decorating his cake. When he was done there were just a few sprinkles left at the bottom of the jar, but the cake was covered with them and it looked beautiful. "There, all done." Patton said to himself, glancing at the clock on the microwave. It was nearing 9 PM, but it was never too late for cake, or so he hoped.

Leaving the almost empty jar of sprinkles out on the counter, Patton grabbed three forks from the silverware drawer and carefully picked up the cake. He hoped absentmindedly that he wouldn't slip into one of his randomly clumsy fits and accidentally drop it. Taking in a quick breath, Patton shook that thought from his mind and left the kitchen. His heart was beating horribly fast in his chest and his hands were starting to feel sweaty as they held tight on to the plate. He wondered where Virgil and Janus could be.

The first place Patton passed in hopes of finding them was the commons, but the room was quiet and empty with the TV turned off. The next was Virgil's bedroom, but after a few knocks at the door with no answer, he figured that no one was there. Starting to feel discouraged, Patton turned around to go to Janus' room. He wouldn't know what to do or where to go if he didn't find at least Janus there. If he couldn't find them well- Patton frowned at the thought. He knew it was only because of how sudden Roman and Remus' idea of baking Virgil and Janus a cake to confess his feelings was that he did it at all. This was his one and only chance to confess to them and he knew it.

When Patton came to Janus' door, he stared at it for a long moment. His heart beating so loud in his ears that he could hear nothing else. He had the quick thought to turn around, to throw away the cake and to retreat to his room and act like nothing had happened that evening; but instead, he carefully moved the forks and cake around so he could free one of his hands, and he knocked on the door. For a few seconds there was no one, and Patton's urge to run away only grew.

Right just as Patton had started to leave, the door opened. "Pat?" It was Virgil.

Quickly turning back around, Patton noticed how hot his face felt. "Oh, Virge-, hi!" He said awkwardly. "I was just lookin' for you and Jan."

Virgil's eyes quickly darted down to the cake in Patton's hands, "Um, yeah, we're just in here." He looked a little confused about the cake, but didn't say anything about it as he stepped aside to let Patton inside.

Feeling even more nervous than he did before the door was open, Patton walked into Janus' room. He held the cake out stiffly in front of him and looked around, Janus was sitting on his bed with Virgil's hoodie on. It was far too large for him and Patton nearly died at the sight of him in it. Only adding to his cuteness was his messy bedhead which was completely visible since his hat that he usually wore was off and handing off of his bedpost. 

"Hello, Patton," Janus yawned into his hand, sitting up at the sight of Patton as Virgil stepped around him and sat back down on the bed next to him. "Not that I don't adore your company, but I thought you were one to go to bed early? I didn't think you'd ever visit me this late."

"Oh? Well-" Shrugging softly, Patton found himself without a proper response. He couldn't really think about anything else besides what he wanted to say. "I made you guys a cake." He smiled feebly, holding out the cake.

"Really?" Janus asked, looking at the cake carefully. "Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks," Said Virgil. "I wondered what you had that for."

"And-" Patton breathed, "I also have something to say."

Virgil and Janus shared an unsure look.

"And that is…?" Janus asked slowly.

The cake suddenly felt too heavy for Patton to hold. He quickly put it and the forks down on Janus' dresser and wiped his hands on his pants. "Well, um," He didn't know where to look or what to do. God, why couldn't the cake have been enough for him to tell them how he felt? "See I made you two this cake… because- well I asked Logan and he said that you like yellow cake, Janus, but he didn't know what type you liked Virgil, but I still made it because I figured that everyone likes yellow cake and-" Patton took in a giant breath, he didn't know where he was going with this and he was feeling very worried.

Before Patton could say more, however, both Janus and Virgil had gotten up and moved over to him.

"Just, slow down, Pat." Virgil said gently while Janus directed Patton to sit down on the bed instead. "Take another breath,  _ you're okay" _

Janus was looking at Patton carefully, "Yes, you're fine, Patton. Now- why did you make us this cake?"

Patton looked up at them, he didn't want to keep rambling but there was so much to be said and he didn't know how to say it or if he even should. "Because I like you two!" He blurted quickly. "Really- really like you two, like- love... like." He admitted, feeling simultaneously the worst he had ever felt and the most relieved he had ever felt all at the same time.

Janus and Virgil just stood over him, looking surprised. The longer they were quiet, the worse Patton felt and the quicker his feeling of relief melted away. Unable to run away without pushing past them, Patton covered his face in his hands and wished the world away. He couldn't believe that he had ever thought that an idea as dumb as a confession cake would even work.

"Patton-" Came Virgil's voice from above him, but Patton didn't dare look up. "Are- Are you saying that you like us? Like… you actually like both of us?" He asked quietly.

"Y-Yes," Said Patton shakily, his face still in his hands. He felt like crying and all horrible and dumb and stupid for ever thinking that he could tell Janus and Virgil how he felt. "I'm sorry, I know it's weird and stupid," With every word he felt closer and closer to crying until he finally was and hot tears were dripping on to his glasses and sliding down his face. "B-But I just can't help it! I like you both, I really, really-"

Then suddenly, Patton felt arms around him and he didn't understand why. He took his hands away from his face and through his foggy and smudged up glasses he saw that Virgil and Janus both were hugging him. "We like you too," Janus said quietly, and then he and Virgil slowly pulled away from the hug.

Patton's mind was blank, he couldn't understand what was happening. "I don't…" He looked up at Virgil, confused.

Gently sitting down next to Patton, Virgil nodded. "We like you." He said simply, nodding to Janus.

Janus then removed Patton's glasses from his face and began to dry his tears with the too long sleeves of Virgil's hoodie. "A lot." He breathed, holding out Patton's glasses. "We just- well, no offense but you're generally so lovie with us and everyone else that we couldn't tell if you liked us in return."

Taking his glasses back, Patton cleaned them off on his shirt. "Sorry about that," He said quietly. He took in a slow breath and then another. He still felt very caught off guard with what was happening, so much that he didn't really know how to feel. "You… you two actually like me?" He asked, putting his glasses back on.

With a roll of his eyes, Janus moved to sit on the other side of Patton. "Not that I don't love a good lie every now and then, but what would we have to gain by lying to you?" When Patton just looked at him blankly for a moment, he smiled softly, "Yes, of course we like you." He said softly, gently nudging Patton.

Well Patton certainly knew how to feel then. In seconds his horrible feelings had disappeared and his chest felt very light and full all at once. He smiled, "Wow… Gosh, I'm such a dummy… I can't believe I got- got so worked up about this." He shook his head.

"Hey, we're the dummies here, not you." Virgil put a hand on Patton's arm, "We didn't even think you liked us so we weren't going to do anything, you were the only one of us smart enough to  _ do  _ something about your feelings."

Smiling embarrassedly, Patton looked down. "I wouldn't say 'smart'." He mumbled, looking back up. "But- well I'm happy I did it. I'm not very good with talking so that's why I baked the cake, it was supposed to be a confession cake." He laughed awkwardly. "But I guess it didn't help much."

"You're plenty good at talking, Patton," With a shake of his head, Janus stood up. He went over to his dresser and picked up the cake and three forks. "The cake didn't do what you had intended it to do, sure. But it's still a cake." He handed the cake to Patton and sat down beside him again. "And I can tell you right now Patton, you look like the kind of person who just went through an emotional ordeal and now you need some cake."

Patton snorted and almost knocked the cake out of his lap with his laughter, "I guess you might be right about that." He smiled softly. Janus passed him two forks, keeping one for himself, he handed the last one to Virgil. "Cake helps people feel better…" He hesitated, looking at the bright heart sprinkles on the cake. "So what does this make us?"

"The cake?" Asked Janus.

"No-" Patton's smile grew and he shook his head, looking from Virgil to Janus. "I guess," He waved his fork around. "All of us liking each other. I know you two already had a little thing going on… but now…"

Leaning forward, Janus and Virgil shared a look.

"Now…" Virgil began, "If you want, I'd say you'd be our boyfriend."

"Oh, do you mean it?" Asked Patton happily. "Can- can I really be your boyfriend?"

Smiling softly, Janus nodded, "Well you did make us this delicious looking cake. With that, I don't see why you shouldn't be our boyfriend."

"Cake is pretty good." Virgil seconded.

Looking between them, Patton nodded happily. "I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Janus and Virgil met each other's eyes one more time before leaning in and kissing Patton's cheeks. They pulled away smiling, "Great." Said Virgil.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Janus said.

The cake was sweet, but Patton had to admit that the feeling of having two new boyfriends, both of which he already loved dearly, was even sweeter. The new partners spent the rest of the night munching on cake and talking. Patton couldn't have wished for a better way to spend his first night being together with Janus and Virgil. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Puppy for helping me with this idea!!!!
> 
> There ain't nothing in Sander Sides I won't ship, huh? Except the ship-that-shall-not-be-named. I'm sorry I haven't been writing much lately, I've really been stuck in a rut where none of my ideas just vibe with me anymore.


End file.
